Jim Lake Jr.
|gender: = Male |species: = Half-troll |age: = 16 |hair_color: = Brown (formerly) Black |eye_color: = Blue |skin_color(s): = Fair (Formerly) Blue (currently) |affiliation(s): = Team Trollhunters |family: = Barbara Lake (mother) James Lake Sr. (father) Changeling Familiars (foster siblings) Walt Strickler (de-facto-step-father) |friends: = |enemies: = |likes: = Claire, cooking, hanging out with Toby, riding his new Vespa, taking care of his mother, his new troll abilities (sometimes), adventures, heroism |dislikes: = Villains, his friends and loved ones being in danger, lying to his mother, his new troll form's permanence & limits, losing his humanity, goblins, nyalagroths, gruesomes, Gunmar |occupation(s): = Student (formerly) Trollhunter |nationality = American |alignment: = Good |goal(s): = To defeat Gunmar and Morgana (succeeded) |weapon(s): = Sword of Daylight Eclipse Sword Merlin's Amulet |home: = Hobokin Arcadia Oaks (formerly) |education: = Arcadia Oaks High School (formerly) |powers_and_abilities: = |origin: = Trollhunters |voiced_by: = Anton Yelchin (P1 and P2, a small portion of P3 of Trollhunters) Emile Hirsch (the rest of Trollhunters P3 and Tales of Arcadia |creator(s): = Guillermo del Toro }}James "Jim" Lake Jr. is one of the main protagonists of the Tales of Arcadia series. Personality At the start of the series, James Lake Jr. was an ordinary teenaged boy. However he wished to have a life that was more exciting than the one he led. When Jim first became a Trollhunter, he was unwilling to take responsiblity of this title. Jim is somewhat of a mother's boy because he is constantly looking out for her. Toby points out that Jim mothers Barbara too much. Even Barbara says that she is the one who is supposed to take care of him and protect him, Jim says that they need to look out for each other since Jim's no good father abandoned his family. Due to the absence of a father, Jim instead saw Blinky as a surrogate father, and Blinky in turn sees Jim as a magnificent son. He also briefly considered Strickler as a father figure before it was revealed he was a Changeling and tried to kill Jim and his friends multiple times. He could also be somewhat overprotective of his family and friends, as he does not tell his mother of his new Trollhunting duties. After losing AAARRRGGHH!!! to Angie Rot, Jim went into the Darklands by himself to because he didn't want to lose anybody else.Despite being overprotective and a little bumbling, he knows when he can't accomplish things without help from his team. It's also something he's been learning to overcome, particularly after his dream sequence from Unkar the Unfortunate. Jim is also a bit of the jealous type since he hated it when Douxie flirted with Claire and when she giggled at his witty comments. When Jim first became a troll, he was excited about his newfound abilities. However, he found himself hating his new transformation after a group of trolls called him "troll" and insisted he was human. Jim found it more difficult, as he couldn't walk in the sun and could not go to school or eat proper dinner with his mother anymore. Strickler mentions that it is difficult for Jim because he was handling both human and troll emotions simultaneously. Jim explains his worries to his friends on the rooftop of the school. However, Jim's friends and family convince him that while he cannot due things he did as a human, they still love, care and support him the way he is now. Afterwards, Barbara is relieved and Strickler tells her that her son is going to be alright. Jim is also very protective of his girlfriend, Claire Nuñez. He had a major crush on her but Toby and Strickler point out that Jim never actually talked to her and watches her from afar. When he first actually talked to Claire, he came off as nervous but Claire immediately warmed up to Jim after watching his audition. She came to view him as one of her closest friends and later, her boyfriend in season 2. Powers and Abilities Powers * Above-Average Physiology: Jim (when still human) is slightly stronger and more durable than an average teenager. ** Enhanced Durability: ** Strength: ** Reflexes: * Human-Troll Hybird: After being turned half-troll and half-human, Jim is said to have greater feats than a human and a troll. ** Semi-Immortality: Jim can now live for centuries. However, he can still fall in battle. ** Superhuman Strength: Jim's strength was enhanced to the point he could hurtle Gunmar into a building with nothing but his might, as well as knocking him several feet away with a rookie. He is also able to tackle AAARRRGGHH!!! a few feet away. ** Superhuman Endurance: *** Superhuman Durability: *** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Speed: *** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Superhuman Agility: *** Superhuman Leaping ** Superhuman Senses: ** Matter Indigestion ** Semi-Immortality: * Magical Weaponry: ** Sword Conjuring: Jim is able to summon Daylight (including his Eclipse Blade), as well as willing the sword to return to his hand in combat or switching hands. ** Glaive Conjuring: After cleaving the Birthstone, Jim gains the ability to summon two glaives from his thighs, which act a lot like boomerangs and respond to his command. ** Shield Conjuring: After faceting the Killstone, Jim gains the ability to summon a warrior's shield on his left forearm, which protects him from most attacks. ** Helmet Conjuring: After compressing the Eye of Gunmar, Jim gains the ability to summon a large helmet, which protects him from lethal damage and Gunmar's Decimaar Blade. He can also open and close it with his thoughts. * Supernatural Detection (via Amulet): * Camouflage: * Wall Walking (briefly): * Duplication (briefly): * Counteracting Angor Rot's Magics: Abilities After trainings from Draal and Blinky, Jim became an expert swordsmen. Though it is somewhat chaotic, he still can do whatever it does to get the job done. He mostly uses his agilty skills. He also takes advantage of those who are larger than him and is able to defeat them, even Bular, and outmaneuvered them. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Jim is now sensitive to the sun and can burn up lik a troll. However, it is unknown if he could turn to stone if it happened. * Humanity: According to both Strickler and Nomura when they were training Jim, they claimed that his humanity would most likely get him killed. However, it is also his greatest strength, as Blinky says that his humanity is what makes Jim himself. Merlin also supports that Jim's humanity could be used against him as well. * Mark of Angor Rot (formerly): Jim was briefly a victim of the Mark by Angor Rot. It caused Jim to lose most of his strength and command over Daylight when they encountered each other. However, it broke immediately in "Something Rotten This Way," Jim counteracts the magic, thanks to Strickler advising Jim to place the eye of Angor into his amulet * Morality: Jim was capable of dying due to old age or illness before his transsformation into a troll. * Feral Instincts: After his transformation into a half-troll, Jim became prone to feral instincts. He has given in to his more animalistic side while he was immensely depressed by his newfound form. Gallery Trollhunters-still-blinky.jpg Trollhunters-Season-1-Episode-26-4-bd30.jpg Trollhunters-parting-of-ways.png MV5BOTdiYjBmMmUtZWE0MS00MGExLTkyODMtZGMwZjU0OTEyOWVhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXRodW1ibmFpbC1pbml0aWFsaXplcg@@. V1 UX477 CR0,0,477,268 AL .jpg Jim, Claire and TOby.jpg Jim troll form.jpg Jim and Claire.jpg Jim and Claire s3.jpg Jim and Arg.jpg 1046295-dreamworks-trollhunters-part-3-debuts-may-25.jpg Jim - Half troll.png Half-troll Jim.png Jim lake JR.png Jim lake.jpg Category:Tales of Arcadia characters Category:Trollhunters characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Main protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:3Below characters Category:Wizards (Tales of Arcadia) characters